The proposed studies are to characterize the effects of nutritional agents such as vitamin E and selenium and steroidal and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents on biochemical parameters of oxygen-induced lung damage. In addition, the effects of toxic levels of oxygen administration on lung prostaglandin metabolism will be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: DeLucia, A.J., Mustafa, M.G., Hussain, M.Z. and Cross, C.E.: Ozone interaction with rodent lung. III. Oxidation of reduced glutathione and formation of mixed disulfides between protein and nonprotein sulfhydryls. J. Clin. Invest., 55:794-802, 1975. Chow, C.K., Mustafa, M.G., Cross, C.E., and Tarkington, B.K. Effects of ozone exposure on the lungs and the erythrocytes of rats and monkeys. Environ. Physiol. and Biochem., 5:142-146, 1975.